


Cursed

by Weliany



Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings, Loki needs love, Love Confessions, Pining, So does Sigyn, They have danced once and now he is in love, cheesy but ok, courting, just kiss !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: They have dances once, yet Loki can't get her out of his mind. Since then, he has tried repeatedly - and failed miserably - to have a moment alone with Sigyn so when fortune smiles upon him, Loki takes his courage in both hands and go all in.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Cursed

He catches her leaving the Queen’s office and for once, she is alone. Judging by her unusual rapid pace, she is in a hurry, however he fears that if he does not seize this rare opportunity talk to her he may never have the chance to do so. He has waited for too long already. A fortnight of failing to create the opportunity to meet her without her being at his mother’s side or surrounded by her many sisters, felt like a lifetime already.

“Lady Sigyn.” Loki calls, crossing the hallway in ample strides.

“Your royal highness.” she answers with a polite smile and small curtsy. She has barely stopped to answer him, and is already reprising her walk. She is about to slip through his fingers once more and Loki cannot let that happen. 

“May I ask for a minute of your time?”

“I am expected, your grace.” she answers contrite but also resolute to pursue her mission. She brushes past him. Guided by pure instinct, Loki grabs her wrists, only to release her upon one of her glances. His hand is hanging in the air, meeting the airy fabric of her dress as she turns her back to him and walks away. 

“Then consider yourself unexpected.” he claims with a grin.

“You can’t do that.” Intrigue shines in her bright and kind eyes as he catches up to her.

“I am prince of Asgard, there is little I cannot do in this realm.”

Sigyn allows a smile on her face, and slows down her pace just enough for Loki to know he has her attention. His palm tingles from being so close, yet so far from her. He yearns for her touch, and wits and sweet smile. No other thought has been permitted in his mind ever since she has agreed to dance with him that one time over two weeks ago. Just the fact to be around her, to have her in ear or eyesight is enough to lift his spirits. And now they are walking side by side, having the hallways in most to themselves. 

“What is it that you want, your grace?” Sigyn asks, glancing at Loki.

“Only a moment with you, my lady.” Loki jumps ahead to walk backwards, anticipating her every step. “Perhaps a walk in the garden, or a nice diner outside the city. Whatever you fancy, really. I should consider myself lucky to have you even for a minute.”

“So you should. This _is_ that minute.” Sigyn replies. Her fair face is as blank as the page from an unwritten book. There is no smile or frown, no slight inflexion in her voice that would stir Loki in the right direction. He is, to his deepest shame, at a lose with her.

“Have I done something to offend you?” Loki asks with genuine concern.

“Oh no, your grace.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Pray, tell me then, why refuse me your favours?”

“My favours?” She comes to a full stop, forcing Loki to do the same and take a step toward her. “Is this the reason you keep on pursuing me? In hope to get a good hump?” The quiver in her voice and the sudden red on her cheeks confound him. Her grasp around the scroll she has so delicately hold up until then tightens and crinkles the paper.

“A good hu...No...I…”

“Because it won’t happen. You'd do well to cease this relentless quest of yours. If it is a good hump you seek, I’m sure my sister Madga would be more than interested, as well as the dozens of lovers you might seduce with only one of your charming smiles. After all, you are the prince of Asgard and there is little you cannot do in this realm.”

His hand, his untamed hand, finds a way to reach Sigyn. If she goes now before he has a chance to explain himself she will be lost to him, of that Loki is sure.

“I believe you have cursed me.” he breathes, grazing the soft skin of her wrist with the side of his thumb. Despite her vexation, she does not back out and her gaze – usually soft and vibrant with intelligence and a little bit of malice when she laughs – is sharpened with a fierceness that rarely comes to the surface. This new light in her eyes unsettles him so, that Loki struggles to get the words out.

“The brush of your lips sentenced me to a lifetime of yearning. I find it almost impossible to sleep without conjuring your image, and harder still to be awake without thinking of you. This hand,” he says lifting it for her to see, “This hand you rightfully called ‘untamed’ when we danced, seeks no other curves than yours, my lady. I would not lie and say I haven’t dreamed of you in...carnal ways, for I have. Many times.”

The flush has spread from her cheeks and now there is not one inch of Sigyn face that has not turned pink or red. Her chest heaves in brief shakes as she breathes through her nose, keeping the eye contact no matter her own discomfort. She may be a lady of the court, she does not shy away from his intense gaze. Loki admires her bravery.

She is within arms reach and shows no sign of fleeing despite his rather bold declaration of lust and – does he even dare think it? – love. Carried by her stillness, Loki inches towards her and with a satisfied grin, he witnesses a betrayal in her serious and, so far, untouched composure. If he were as bold as he usually is, Loki would capture her lips right this moment. However, something deep inside convinces him otherwise. Act rashly and you might lose her altogether, he tells himself with an unfamiliar wisdom.

“I do not mean to embarrass you, my lady.” he purrs, leaning in. 

“You’re not.” she assures him but takes a step back. 

“You are blushing. When I thought you could not be more fair, there you are, proving me wrong.” He pauses, feeling a dumb smile stretching his lips. Blood rushes to his face. “My apologies. It seems I can not control myself around you. Another effect of that curse you placed upon me that night.” His thumb has landed on the back of her free hand. She glances downward, then for a split second, up at his lips.

“I did no such thing.” she replies, frowning. “We shared one dance. _One_. As you did with many others. You are reading too much into too little if you think I have cursed you.”

“Oh but you have.”

“Then I must apologize for it was not my intention.”

People pass by, eyeing the conspicuous prince and the sweet lady Sigyn holding hands and gazing in each other’s eyes with a short breath and butterfly in their stomachs. 

“As it was not mine to fall in love with you.”

“Love?” she chuckles. “What do you know about love? With all due respect, your grace, it is hard to imagine. I doubt you ever felt it pulse in your veins nor find yourself tethered to another being.”

“I can only guess it’s an impossible attraction, a need to be around the one who has stolen our heart? Having our mind speaks of none other than the object of our affection even when we seeks to forget, even when we are with someone else. I have found myself looking for you, lady Sigyn, unsettled until I lay my eyes on you and think, ‘there she is, the light that guided me through the night.’ Is it that kind of love you imagine me incapable of?”

He could have perform his usual tricks on her, and he has tried,and failed. She has seemed to be less than inclined to let him charm her. Whenever they would meet, Sigyn would bow her head, courtesy if need be, and smile as any other member of the court would; whereas she has beamed in his arms that night, laughed wholeheartedly and never apologized for it. 

She acts as if she is not interested and perhaps she is not. Perhaps he is not even that into her as well and only suffering from a case of ‘craving for what I can’t have’ but he needs to be sure and for that, and – dare he hopes – be blessed by her affection, Loki has to resort himself in something he is not used to: honesty.

“You do not know me, your grace. If you did…”

“I would love you more.” he promises. He rubs her knuckles with his thumbs. Without taking his eyes off her, Loki gently lifts her hand to his mouth. He refrains himself from kissing it, seeking for her approval.

Sigyn lets a deep sigh out. Loki is as stubborn as he is bewitching and not at all used to refusal. After all he is a prince and quite a dashing one, few and scarce are able to tell him no and even less he listens to. He has cultivated his natural charms to a point where seducing comes as easily to him as breathing. Men and women fall for him so very often, that he does not know any other way. She wishes to be impervious to Loki’s magnetism and to her deepest regrets, she has to admit that she is not. 

There was a moment during the dance they shared when she has found herself so at ease in his arms that she has believed she belonged there and nowhere else. This is why she has to be cautious around him. Giving in to him is a dangerous path she can not and will not be lured onto.  
Loki is known for both his passion and flickering heart. If he were someone else, she would have trusted his words and the declaration would have swiped her off her feet. But it is Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard; how much trust can be put in his words? 

His speak of love, however, ignites a flame in her belly. And staring too long in his velvety green eyes dissolve her resolution to get away from him. Worse still, Loki is staring at her with expectancy, holding her hand with tenderness like a true fairytale prince charming. Sigyn is tempted to grant him this one thing. A chaste kiss one her hand, but what then? Will it be enough for him, for her? Will not she spend the rest of her day as well as the night dreaming about it thus neglecting her duties.  
She closes her hand around the scroll and remembers the task the Queen has entrusted her with. One minute with Loki has messed with her mind and she can not imagine what kind of havoc a kiss, no matter how chaste, will do. 

“Then I’ll lift it.” Sigyn says suddenly, withdrawing her hands from his grasp. “The curse. I free thee from it, my prince.”

“No.” It is the whisper of a complaint, for he begs ore with his eyes not to do this.

Sigyn gives him a weak smile. The ghost of a smile that shreds him to pieces. 

“I have to. If you are, as you say, in love with me…”

“I am.”

“Then I must free you.”

“Don’t.”

“I must.”

She brushes his forehead with the side of her hand, and follows the lines of his jaws until her fingers rest under his chin. Loki leans in her caress, eyes closed, breathing in the enticing scent of her skin. She smells sweeter than the night they danced. The taste of her must be the deadliest there is, Loki thinks. He presses her hand against his cheek, hoping this moment to never end. 

The warmth of her touch sends shivers through him. His nose brushes her thumb and before he can think, his lips are planting a kiss inside the palm of her hand.  
Loki opens his eyes which fall immediately on her rosy cheeks. He stays there a while, gazing at her with her hand covering his mouth. He is not letting go, but she is not stepping back either. 

Have I cursed her as well? He hopes that he has for he would not be alone and stuck with that painful delight that was his yearning for her. _I curse thee. I curse thee to be burned by an undying desire, to be crushed by the very thought of me getting away. I curse thee as you did me! I curse thee!_

“What is it that you want?” she asks with tremulous in her voice.

“You.” he replies without the shadow of a doubt. “Nothing but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : I found WIPs of isolated scenes on my computer that I've completely forgotten about. They were in quite the decent shape so I decided go full on edit-mode. There are a few others related to this one so I may post them later (and maybe create a series, I don't know.)
> 
> -W


End file.
